Only Mine
by Lise Blodeuwedd
Summary: Prompted on Tumblr: Smythofsky, established relationship; Sebastian is not a monogamous person, Dave doesn't understand that. Tension leads to a fight that leads to settling on an agreement. Warning: sexting
1. Chapter 1

Dave zoned out of whatever the professor was talking about ages ago, his mind shutting out on utter boredom. It's a gloomy rainy day and he can't help but let it affect his spirits. He gets his phone, flickering through the apps in search of a distraction, but coming out short. There's really nothing he would like to do, except maybe to go home and sleep. He can't, however, since presence is mandatory and he's already almost exceeded his limit of absences.

He opens the last message Sebastian's sent him, a simple **_Night Dave_** that had been prompted by Dave's own good night message. Smirking, he glances at the professor, who's still lecturing about some work of art that has absolutely zero to do with the content of the class as far as Dave can see. His classmates are divided. A small portion is actually paying attention and even taking notes, while a few brave ones blatantly sleep and the majority of the class, like him, is doing something else. He quickly types in a new message for his boyfriend, hands under the desk.

**Thinking of you.**

It's simple and innocent enough, but a good way to start a conversation if Seb is available. If he isn't, it doesn't say much either. He soon gets a reply, though.

**_Dirty thoughts, I hope._**

He grins, biting his lower lip.

**No other kind when you're involved.**

He sends it and waits, eyes flickering to the teacher just in case he's looking back at Dave (he isn't; he never is). The phone buzzes in his hand and he grins again when he sees the message.

**_Jerking off?_**

**Unfortunately, no. Class. L You?**

**_I am now. ;)_**

He double checks to make sure he's got it right, but there's no mistaking in the undertone. He decides to go for a good humored text, just in case. He's never exchanged sex messages with Sebastian before (or with anyone, for that matter), and he's pretty sure being in the middle of class is not a good moment to start.

**Not in class then, I hope.**

He holds his breath while waiting, looking around to check if anyone's been looking at him, but they always seemed preoccupied with their own phones. He wonders if any of them _is_ sex texting…

**_Home. In bed. Naked. Cock in hand. Get the picture? ;)_**

Dave swallows thickly, heart hammering in his chest. He does, he most certainly does get the picture. He adjusts himself, cock starting to strain against his jeans and looks around again, then just shrugs. It's not like he really cares, either way.

**You tease. You stroking yourself? You know you're driving me crazy. Wish it was me.**

**_What would you do?_**

That's his cue. He licks his lips, closing his eyes for a second and seeing Sebastian's perfect naked form before him.

**Run my hands down your chest. Pinch your nipples. Kiss your neck.**

He forces himself to take deep, calming breathes, trying to control his erection enough not to come in his pants. His phone buzzes in his hand.

**_Fuck yes. Your hands are sexy. Wanna suck your fingers 1 by 1._**

**I'd fuck you with those fingers. First one, then another, then all of them. In and out, slowly, then faster and faster, brushing against your sweet spot.**

He hits send, wondering briefly if "sweet spot" sounds too corny and suddenly wishing he wasn't so inexperienced in this, in everything. The reply comes quickly, though, and he relax.

**_Doing that. Imagining you._**

The mental image of Sebastian finger fucking himself takes him by assault and he sits back, putting the phone back on the desk and taking a deep breath, counting to ten. The phone buzzes again and he picks it up.

**_Feels so good Dave. Better if it was your fingers. Or your cock. Maybe both._**

He bites his lips to repress a groan. He glances at the time on the phone. Only a few more minutes until class is over. Thank god.

**Can't wait to be inside you. To grab or hips and slam my body against yours. Wanna feel you around me.**

**_Me too. Come soon. I want you. Gonna kiss your lips and bite your shoulder and grab your ass while you fuck me._**

**I'll be there soon. Are you ready for me?**

It takes a full minute before the screen lights up again.

**_Yes. Waiting. Hurry._**

The professor dismisses the class and it couldn't come a minute too soon. Dave sprints out as fast as his condition allows him, books strategically placed as he joins the crowd leaving the class. He races through campus, the thought of what expects him making him even hornier. He's never been more grateful that both he and Sebastian go to the same university.


	2. Chapter 2

They're lying in bed, sated, limbs intertwined, comfortably silent while they enjoy their post-orgasm bliss. Sebastian stretches, moving slowly to put his body on top of Dave and place lazy pecks on his shoulder and neck. Dave smiles, humming in approval, and raises his hands to Sebastian's back, gently embracing him. He lets one hand slide down to his boyfriend's ass and squeezes it, enjoy the feeling of the lythe body pressing down to him.

"Ready for round two?", he asks, once again wishing he knew something more seductive to say in moments like these; but it doesn't matter, because Sebastian groans and shakes his head, his unruled hair brushing against Dave's jaw.

"Can't." He kisses Dave's lips. "Got a date." He stands up quickly, bending down to pick up the clothes they'd discarded on the floor and giving Dave a view that would be a hundred times more interesting if he wasn't paralized after hearing his boyfriend say he had a date.

"Where are you going?" He asks, not moving from the bed.

"That Japanese restaurant just outside campus."

"Is it a a business date?"

Sebastian snorts. "No… A real date. But I'm sure you don't want to hear about that." He heads for the bathroom while he speaks and turns on the shower, stepping inside while Dave is left there to try and figure out what the hell that means on his own. He's rendered speechless, thoughts flying across this head. Is Sebastian dumping him? Or was he just out to see another guy while still dating Dave? Has he done that before? He's afraid to know the answers, but he has to ask them anyway. Quickly making a decision, he jumps out of bed before he loses his courage, not bothering to put his clothes back on. He snaps the curtain open, staring at Sebastian, who is humming an up-beat song while shampooing his hair.

"What do you mean a real date?"

Sebastian raises his eyebrows, startled and a bit amused by Dave's reaction.

"You know what I mean… What, you want details? That's kind of weird, Dave."

"You're going out with another guy?"

"Yeah, that's implied. I mean, I haven't switched teams, that's fore sure."

"Are you dumping me?"

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

"Then why are you going out with someone else?"

"Why not? I mean, it's not like we're exclusive or anything."

Dave's face falls, and it's plain to see that he's disappointed.

"Oh… You thought we were exclusive. Dave… I… Gee, I'm sorry. It didn't occur to me that you'd think that."

"It didn't _occur_ to you? We go on dates, we hang out, we have sex, I call you my boyfriend – why would I think we were _not_ exclusive."

"Because that's not obvious."

"Yes, it is! It is when two people like each other and spend time together and call each other boyfriends…" He stops suddenly, realizing something. "But you don't like me, do you?"

"Of course I like you, don't be ridiculous."

"But I'm not enough to satisfy you. All right, I get it." He turns and goes back into the bedroom.

He's buttoning his jeans when Sebastian strides in, towel around his hips and water dripping along his torso.

"Will you please be reasonable?" He sounds tired and frustrated. "How could I possibly know that you wanted to be exclusive if you never said so?"

"Because I shouldn't have to say so!"

"Yes, you should! I'm not a mind-reader, Dave. And…" He sighs deeply, running his hand through his wet hair. "I've never done this. This exclusive thing, I've never done that. So I don't know the rules, okay?" That seems to calm Dave down a bit, so Sebastian inches closer. "I'm as new in a relationship as you are. I've never been this long with anybody. That's how much I like you. I just assumed that, at some point, we'd have a conversation about becoming exclusive. I never realized you thought we already were."

Dave sighs and sits on the edge of the bed, tired. "Were we ever going to have that conversation?"

"We're having it now, aren't we?"

"But if I hadn't brought it up, were you ever going to tell me you wanted to be exclusive?"

"I don't know. Probably. At some point."

"So… You don't want to?"

It's Sebastian's turn to pause and reflect. He sits next to Dave, water still dripping from his hair and onto the sheets.

"I don't know. I've never done that before. I… I want to want it, but I'm not sure I can do it. And I don't want to hurt you and disappoint you."

"You already have." Dave sounds defeated and there are unshed tears in his eyes. He stands to leave, but Sebastian holds his arms and pulls him back down. He offers no resistence, and his eyes meet Sebastian's in a resignated look.

"I want to be with you. And it's not that I want to be with other people as well, it's just that I had never even thought about it before. But if that's what you want, then sure, I'll do it."

"I don't want you to do it just for me, I want you to want it too."

"Jesus, quit talking like a girl, would you? I want to be with you, okay? I want to make you happy. I want to give _us_ a real chance. This is what _I_ want. All right?"

Dave gives him a small smile, still wary, and sits back down. "Then you should probably cancel that date."

Sebastian smiles and points to his phone on the bedside table. When Dave handles it to him, he types quickly, then turns the phone so that Dave can see the message.

CAN'T GO OUT ANYMORE, JUST BECAME EXCLUSIVE WITH MY GORGEOUS BIG AND STRONG BOYFRIEND WHO IS MORE THAN ENOUGH TO SATISFY ME.

Dave snorts. "Forgot to say I'm smart."

"Nah, no reason to rub it all on his face, that's just rude."

Dave laughs and Sebastian leans down to kiss him softly and briefly.

"Now… what were you saying about a second round?"


End file.
